


【财隐】实验室

by liangmio



Category: VITIA:异化边缘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangmio/pseuds/liangmio
Summary: 隐逝16岁预警，3000+字数的车车，这个隐逝超可爱！！
Kudos: 1





	【财隐】实验室

睁眼依旧是日复一日的纯白，刺目的白光让隐逝的双眼隐隐刺痛。实验的后遗症还没有过去，研究员在实验时给他注射了过多的精神药物，以至于异能暴动后他的每一根神经都仿佛被无数细针扎了一般，太阳穴突突地发胀，疼得厉害。  
失去理智的感觉并不好受，隐逝完全不知道自己在精神暴动的时候会做出什么，也没有那时候的记忆，讽刺的是，他几乎没有多少时间是清醒的，隐逝睁着眼睛望着白色的天花板，珍惜着自己久违的清明。  
已经在这里呆了多久了？  
记不清了。  
日复一日的实验和永无止尽的疼痛让他有些麻木了。  
他一动不动躺在实验床上，面无表情的想。  
这样活着是为了什么呢？  
好想……回家。  
在实验室里呆得太久了，久到九岁之前本来就零碎的记忆已经变得模糊，只记得隐隐约约的温暖，在每一次漫长的失控后成为他理智中不变的颜色。  
就连这些，也开始遗忘了。  
“最近科研遭到的独狼袭击太多了，听说今天会有行动部的人来给我们的警卫培训。”  
行动部，独狼，那是什么？  
被束缚带绑缚的四肢有些僵硬，隐逝微微阖上因为长时间直视光源而干涩发红的双眼，无端的恼怒不知为何窜了上来，负面的情绪再次无限扩大，无法压抑，失控，憎恶和痛苦一起爆发，席卷而来，将他的理智卷进深渊撕裂殆尽。   
“警告，警告，检测到0192号实验体情绪波动超过阈值，自动注射抑制药剂。”  
有财顺着警报朝隔离室里看过去，穿着实验服的少年，被紧紧绑着，清晰可见他裸露在外的部分青筋暴起，双目充血，他似乎是愤怒极了，嘶吼着奋力想要挣脱束缚，指节因为用力而发白，连脚趾都绷紧了，汗水浮在他的皮肤上，让他整个人看上去湿漉漉的。程序开始执行，冰冷尖锐的细针扎进了他的脖颈，少年仿佛承受了什么巨大的痛苦一般，浑身发抖起来，面上登时就没有了血色，他大口大口的喘着气，冷汗顺着他的额头流下来，流到眼角，好似眼泪一般，不知道是不是错觉，有财总觉得他的眼尾微微发红。   
好像哭了一样。  
少年终于冷静了下来，整个人陷在实验床上急促的喘气，企图从疼痛的余韵中缓过来。  
有财收回目光，微微敛眸，食指和拇指轻轻摩挲。  
似乎……很可口。  
隐逝抬起头就看到了站在隔离室外的男人，第六感告诉他这个男人不同于他寻常见到的研究员，一旦有需要，男人身上的制服包裹下的肌肉会迸发出巨大的爆发力。  
这就是他们说的，行动部的人吗？  
隐逝对上男人的眼睛，不同于研究员看死物一般的视线，他的目光带着一点温度，让见惯了研究员冷漠目光的隐逝意外的喜欢。  
刚注射过抑制药剂的实验体是可以被接近的，有财低头看着床上的少年，对上他毫无波澜的目光，隔离室的隔离板被他升起来，隔绝了外界窥视的目光。  
“现在是什么时候了。”少年还没有变声，嗓音意外的清澈，他仰面躺在床上，瞪着天花板。  
“七月十三。”有财显然对少年突如其来的问题有些惊讶。   
“已经过去这么久了啊。”隐逝的语气淡淡的，像是只是随口说的一句话，然后便再没了声音，有财也没有出声，两个人沉默着，连简单的眼神交流都没有，却意外有一种与世隔绝的错觉。  
一连半个月，有财在培训警卫之余都会来隔离室呆一会，隐逝有时候也会问他一两个问题，他显然很享受这种能和人清醒交流的感觉，即使身体里还残留着实验后漫长的疼痛，他也意外的感觉到了活着的滋味。  
半个月的培训很快就要结束了，有财敛眸看向实验床上的少年，在他的看顾下，少年偶尔也能偷偷解开束缚带放松一下了。  
隐逝弓着身体大口喘着粗气，抑制药剂带来的疼痛在身体里不断盘旋。有财的食指微微颤动，慢慢地放在少年脖颈上，轻轻地婆娑，隐逝猛地一颤，不知是药剂效果还是生理使然，一股从未体会过的电流窜了上了，既而扩散到四肢，有那么一瞬甚至盖过了身体的疼痛，让他忍不住低喘了一声。不同于实验时施加在身体上的强电流，这股电流仿佛小刷子似的，不仅没有如蛭附骨的疼痛，还勾的人莫名心痒。隐逝忍不住贴近他，有财的喉结微微滑动，整个手掌都贴上了隐逝白皙脆弱的脖颈，顺着他的后脊慢慢下滑，宽松的实验服随着他的动作滑下来，露出了因为常年不见光而白皙异常的身体，上面有着细密的细小的伤口，但是并不影响整个背部的美感。隐逝微微发颤，整个人向有财靠过去。他短暂的记忆中第一次出现除了疼痛之外的感觉，让他忍不住想要体会更多。  
从来没有经历过情事的实验体少年。  
有财的眸光忍不住柔和了些许，他让隐逝靠坐在自己怀里，从后面拥住他，背后成熟男人的怀抱坚实而温暖，隐逝忍不住把自己团了团，往他怀里钻，像个柔软的小动物。  
有财颇有耐心地安抚着怀里刚刚开始学会粘人的小东西，逗猫似的挠了挠他的下巴，然后往下揉了揉他刚开始发育的喉结，有点痒，说不出是舒服还是什么，隐逝猛地一颤，然后顺从心意地扬起脖子，任由有财逗弄。  
太乖了。  
有财敛下眸，食指勾了勾隐逝的乳珠，怀里的小东   
西立刻缩成了一团，然后又试探似的慢慢放松，把乳珠往他之间送，诚实的小家伙，有财的手指从善如流地轻捻他的乳尖，微微朝外拉扯，揉弄，碾压，一股酥麻感慢慢升腾，乳珠很快变硬，隐逝的也微微充血，悄悄抬起了头。  
“很舒服？”有财含住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾了碾。  
“嗯……”隐逝发出一声含糊的鼻音。  
有财的喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，带得他的胸腔都开始震动。  
隐逝有些不解地偏过头，白皙的脖颈毫无防备地展现在掠食者的眼前，有财毫不客气地笑纳了眼前的美景，低头舔了舔他颈侧的大动脉，隐逝似乎有点痒，不自在地扭了扭，嘴角咧开笑来。真可爱，有财的眼里带着纵容的笑意，一只手继续照顾被玩得殷红的乳尖，另一只手沿着腰线向下，伸进实验服的裤子，隔着底裤覆上他尚未发育完全的昂扬，慢条斯理地轻轻揉捏，隐逝被有财刺激得蓦然扬起头，身体更近的贴近他，喉咙里发出猫儿似的呻吟，绵长而甜腻。隐逝的前端已经吐出晶亮的液体，在底裤上晕开一小团水渍，快感沿着血管传遍四肢百骸，迅速冲淡了抑制药剂使用后遗留在身体里的疼痛，隐逝很快就开始不满足起来，他在有财身上磨蹭，鼻子里发出有些不满的声音。  
小家伙学会得寸进尺了。  
有财慷慨的满足了他的愿望，因为常年使用武器而带着茧子的手伸进了隐逝的底裤，握住了他已经完全挺立的昂扬，粗糙的指腹刮过昂扬的前端，引来他的一阵战栗，毫不掩饰的喘息在禁闭室蔓延开来，偶尔带着勾人的鼻音，有财的欲望也被怀里的小东西挑了起来，他的呼吸渐渐粗重，硬物抵在隐逝的臀间，让他有些不舒服地扭了扭。  
“别动。”有财的声音有些低哑，他颇有技巧地套弄着隐逝的昂扬，揉捏囊袋，上下滑动的速度渐渐加快，连自渎都从未有过的少年自然无法承受这般厚重的快感，随着一声短促的呻吟便泄了身，乳白色的液体喷了有财满手。  
有财让他转过身面对自己坐着，扯掉了他实验服的裤子，再拉开裤链，把早已蓄势待发的昂扬解放出来。  
“摸摸他。”  
有财引导着隐逝抚摸他的粗硬灼热的昂扬，隐逝有些好奇的照做了，有些冰凉的手指触碰到了硬物，让有财忍不住发出一声粗喘，低头咬了咬隐逝的耳廓。  
在实验室长大没有羞耻心的少年自然也不知道害羞为何物，他大胆地模仿着有财刚才的动作，在昂扬上上下套弄起来。  
有财眸色沉沉，沾染了浊液的手指探到隐逝的后穴，在穴口揉了揉，插进了半个指节，立刻被穴肉紧紧包裹，隐逝微微一缩，后穴被异物入侵带来一种古怪的感觉，层层的软肉不断地吮吸着有财的手指，他微微用力，带着老茧的手指摩擦过内壁，激起一阵电流。隐逝手上的动作都慢了几分，他往有财的怀里钻了钻，似乎想要逃离这种异样的感觉。  
有财扣住他的腰，中指在柔软的内壁旋转抽动，轻轻戳刺，隐逝忍不住抓住有财的衣摆，喘息渐渐加快，小穴很快适应了一根手指的入侵，有财又加了一根手指，借助着浊液的润滑挤进后穴，模仿着性交的模样慢条斯理地抽插顶弄，缓缓地碾压。  
“哈啊~”  
手指按压到一小块突起，激烈地电流登时就窜了上来，隐逝猛地往有财的怀里撞，喉咙里溢出高昂的呻吟，第三根手指顺势而入，撑得后穴隐隐胀痛，但是这对于习惯疼痛的隐逝来说显然不算什么，他软软地趴在有财怀里，承受着他手指的顶弄，三根手指每每进出都要重重碾过他最敏感的地方，奇异的电流在他的身体里乱窜，让他四肢发软，他的毫不掩饰的喘息甜腻又绵长，勾得有财眸色愈发暗沉。不断叠加的快感让少年再一次达到顶端，白色的浊液弄脏了有财的衣服，他干脆把衣服扯下来，和小少年坦诚相对。  
“嗯……哈~”  
高潮的余韵让隐逝微微抽搐，他的眼神有些涣散，有财把他放倒在实验床上，滚烫粗大的硬物沿着他的股缝摩擦，每一个来回都重重地碾过穴口和会阴，隐逝下意识地夹紧腿，前端在这样的刺激中再一次慢慢精神起来。  
隐逝的股间愈发湿滑起来，昂扬偶尔刺进穴口，便被被紧紧箍住，有财的喘息愈发粗重了，他低头含住隐逝的下唇，撬开他的牙关，温柔地在他的口内搅拌交缠，隐逝的目光有些迷离，有财趁机沉腰，粗硬的昂扬一挺而入，立刻被软肉层层包裹，尽管经过了充分的开发，后穴被撑开填满还是带来了撕扯般的胀痛，但是这比起实验时的疼痛简直不值一提，肠肉被摩擦的感觉夹杂着疼痛和致命的饱胀感猛得窜上来。有财掐着隐逝把昂扬整根送进去，灼热的后穴让他忍耐多时的欲望猛地爆发出来。粗热的性器将后穴狠狠地填满，男人的每一次进出都碾过他最敏感的一点，干进更深的地方，远比三根手指粗硬的炽热死死地顶在后穴，酥麻的快感让隐逝全身酥软。  
“嗯~唔……哈啊”  
隐逝的瞳孔都因为剧烈的快感变得有些涣散，有财的体力比常人都好许多，就连顶撞都比一般人更快更用力一些，实验床发出吱呀的声响，夹杂着隐逝绵长的呻吟，有财不断地往穴里冲撞，穴肉死死地绞住他的昂扬。隐逝开始微微抽搐起来，难以承受快感再一次将他带上高潮，他的后穴猛地收缩，吸得有财呼吸一滞。  
有财加快了顶弄的速度，让隐逝的高潮不断延长，隐逝被干得瞳孔涣散，津液顺着唇角流下来，肌肉不断地抽搐，有财死死地抓住他柔软的腰肢，顶进穴里的动作愈发狠厉，连穴肉都被他操成晶亮的瑰红色，隐逝根本承受不住这样持续的高潮，前端吐出的精水已经稀薄透明，有财又重重地顶了几百下，囊袋打在穴口混着汩汩水声，高潮来临的那一瞬，他的昂扬顶进了前所未有的深度，滚烫的精液狠狠地射进去，让隐逝的肚子都微微鼓胀，他软下眼神，拔出微微有些疲软的昂扬，乳白色的液体从艳色的穴口一团一团地涌出，极尽绯糜，有财的眼中欲色未褪，但是少年的身体显然承受不了更多刺激，隐逝已经累得睡过去，他目光温和地揉了揉少年柔软的头发，用热毛巾给他做了清理。小少年不自觉地往他怀里拱了拱，安心而安稳。  
也许，科研的警卫还需要加训一段时间。


End file.
